


As the world caves in

by Herembers



Series: As the world caves in [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Dominant!Misa, F/M, Fluff, Fuck Light Yagami all my homies hate Light Yagami, Gentle femdom, Revenge Sex, Submissive!L, self indulgent mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herembers/pseuds/Herembers
Summary: She had a feeling he might be apprehensive. Maybe thinking her offer was too good to be true. But it was simple, wasn't it? He just needs a good push in the right direction. And since she doesn't consider herself the best with words, she'll use action instead.In which Misa decides the only way to move past Light’s infidelity is to sleep with his rival.
Relationships: Amane Misa/L
Series: As the world caves in [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080656
Comments: 25
Kudos: 75





	As the world caves in

**Author's Note:**

> So I took a small break from Candied Facade to write this, I still have another one shot I’d like to do, but I was inspired after reading[ gigantomachy’s ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigantomachy/pseuds/gigantomachy) fics (which btw they’re *amazing* and so talented, go read everything they write) to do a cheating type scenario somewhat within the canon universe. It is a canon divergence with a few notable differences such as Misa attending the university etc. 
> 
> Content warning: mentions of sexual assault.

* * *

Misa isn't stupid. She sees how his eyes hook onto her the moment she walks into the room. The way he lingers near her when they're alone together. She's used to it for the most part. What she isn't used to is the unabashed way he stares. Usually when she catches someone staring they have the grace to look away. He never does. It's only when she addresses him that he averts those wide eyes. She wonders if it's out of reverence. She hopes so.

* * *

She heard the whispers around campus, even before she knew exactly who he was. The laughing comments about his bizarre posture, his wrinkled clothing, his awkward behavior. He's a genius, but he's _weird_ so stay away. She'd pass him in the library where, from between rows of dusty books no one checked out, she could see him perched on the edge of a sofa in a secluded corner, thin body hunched awkwardly, his wide eyes quickly zipping back and forth across some heavy, boring looking book.

She'd think she was being sly until his back stiffens and he goes still, his eyes snapping to hers through a slat in the bookcase.

Her habit of watching him only started very recently. After she caught Light cheating.

Light was her everything, her rock, her dream, her life. When he asked her out she felt like she had been waiting for him her whole life. With her parents long since dead and her sister too far away to give her any company, she devoted all her time to him. Her grades were terrible, but that was okay. Light was going to take care of her, he said, who cares if she fails a class or two? She had her small modeling career to fall back on. She adored everything about him. Her first and only boyfriend.

The problem with first and only boyfriends, is the steep learning curves that come with them.

Late one night while he was showering in her apartment, his phone lit up from the the side table. She didn't want to do it, she really didn't. She hated that she was the jealous type. Whenever girls eyes would inevitably follow Light, she'd shoot them a death glare, feeling hot anger burning inside of her. He was _hers_. Even so, she didn't want to be the crazy girlfriend who spied on her boyfriend. No guys liked _that_ type of girl. That type of girl is annoying and so uncool.

But that's exactly who she was.

She tapped on his phone to read the notification in the dark. A message from a girl, one she'd never met, asking to see him, she was lonely. Attached was a picture of her lying in bed undressed, hand teasingly covering her breasts spilling out from a tiny pink silk bralette, plump pink lips curved in an inviting smile. Misa felt sick to her stomach, a fury of emotions churning inside of her. Anger, betrayal, shame, _guilt_. She noticed that he'd become more distant and secretive recently. He hardly had her at his apartment and when he did he refused to let her in his room. She should have guessed.

By the time she heard Light turning the faucet and exiting the bathroom, she was already curled up on her side in bed. When he grabbed his phone he said he was leaving.

"Already? Where to?"

"Just home. I have homework."

But If that was true why did he put cologne on? Why did he check his reflection so many times?Why was she _letting_ him get away with it?

She even followed him one night to confirm it. The girl he met was tall and with long brunette hair that she tossed over her shoulder. A girl who looked nothing like Misa. She watched as she threw her arms around Light outside an arcade. When he kissed her, he smiled as if he'd been waiting all day for that exact moment.

She knew the feeling.

Eventually the bad feelings inside of her began to fester away. She hated what it did to her. Every time his phone lit up he'd leave her behind. It didn't matter if they'd just had sex or if they had a really good day together. He'd always leave.

When she finally brought it up to him, stammering out what she knew he was seeing another girl, contrary to being shocked or angry, or even ashamed, he shook his head as if Misa was missing the bigger picture.

 _All couples go through this, Misa. Sometimes men need to look_ outside _the relationship_.

"We need variety." He explained, he kept watching the TV, looking pleased by something. He turned to look at her. "You understand that right? This is just temporary. You know I'm under a lot of stress right now, I need an outlet."

She was stunned. He explained it to her like he was trying out a new hobby or something. Why couldn't she be his _only_ outlet?

"But I've never wanted to sleep with anyone else!" She said shocked. "All I want is you!"

"Misa, of course and I want you too. If I didn't I would just leave." He patted a hand against her head, probably to be comforting, but it just strikes her as dismissive.

"One day I'm going to change the world. You'll see. I'll need you by my side. Nothing about that has changed."

But something had changed inside of her. There was no getting around the intense betrayal and hurt she felt. There had to be way to feel like she was on even ground with him. Then maybe she'd regain some normalcy, and one day this would all seem like a bump in the road and they could move on. Just like he said.

It wasn't until Light mentioned that Ryuzaki was the one who usurped him for a coveted position in some upcoming program at school, that she knew she found her way to even the playing field. Who better than a rival? Rival in brains only because Light was far superior in the looks department. But what would feel more satisfying than, rather her cheating on him with some random hot guy-and let's face it way too easy-was if she slept with a _smarter_ man. Not just that, but the man who took something Light desperately wanted. All the better that he wasn't good looking. She couldn't care less what he looked like.

She wasn't planning on telling him, of course. She had her future with Light mapped out down to the names of their future children. He was smart, handsome, and already on a road to becoming successful. Besides all that, she wasn't sure she _could_ love anyone else. He made his mistakes and she'd get over them. And this was how.

It would sooth the raw anger she felt, she was sure of it. So Ryuzaki had to be her target.

Light had ranted and raved about him, pacing around the room, throwing random objects, mostly Misas's things, when he found out that Ryuzaki earned the spot he wanted. _It wasn't fair, He was smarter_ , Light would yell, Light worked harder than _anyone_. No one deserved that spot like _he_ did. No one.

"He's not even _from_ here. He transferred from another university a few months ago! How is it fair he gets that spot?"

These tantrums would usually devolve into hate-fucking Misa into oblivion. His eyes were terrifying when he did it, like they would flash red and be filled with rage she was unable and unequipped to sooth. She'd be raw and sore for days after, her scalp burning from hair being pulled too tight, the bruises on her neck difficult to hide when she went to work or class. She hated when he got like that. She felt used afterwords when he'd grunt, pushing her aside so he could shower.

Maybe in a way she wanted to get revenge on this Ryuzaki too. He'd driven her perfect boyfriend crazy and turned him into a real asshole.

When she began planning on how she'd do it, she made sure on days she visited Light in his dorm she'd pass through the campus library on her way out. She once heard Light say that's where he spent most of his time.

She'd set up at a table nearby, pulling out her books and pens to make it look like she was studying too. She mainly watched him to get to know how he operated.

She learned he hardly went home. No matter the time he was always there. He ate nothing but junk food like candy. He sat oddly, on the edge of a chair with his bare feet gripping it. If his phone rang, he pulled it from his pocket holding it by two fingers as if it were something dirty. Initially she felt repulsed, like everyone else was, by his odd behavior and eating habits. This was _really_ who she had to seduce? The prospect looked grim.

She eventually got up the courage to talk to him. Not about anything serious, just asking him what he was reading, what was he in school for...That sort of thing. He always looked at her like _she_ was the strange one, as if she got lost and didn't realize it was him she was speaking to. But If she was going to sleep with someone other than Light she couldn't do it with a complete stranger. She had to get to know him a little. Plus, if he was as smart as Light said, surely he'd see through her small talk to what she was really after.

He was still a man after all.

Strangely, she found herself looking forward to seeing him. He was fascinating to her, like a bug caught in a glass jar. Even if his conversations usually turned towards something boring like world events and news. She's just tune it out most of the time. She had enough of the news. She had bigger things in her personal life to worry about than some serial killer.

One day he reached over her shoulder when she was working on her college algebra homework. He swiftly erased her work and corrected it with a frown. He did it thoughtlessly, like swatting an irritating fly. She was fine with it, her math skills landed her in the remedial course after all. What she found puzzling was how much she enjoyed being close to him, feeling the warmth of him near her. She became distracted by the way his hands looked gently brushing aside flecks of the eraser. Before she could even try flirting with him he'd stalked off back to his messy corner to read.

She didn't even think he knew who she was until he mentioned offhandedly that he purchased the magazine she was in recently.

"You read fashion magazines?" She asked, playfully smacking at his shoulder.

He dodged her hand easily, shaking his head. "No, but I saw you on the cover."

She giggled, "Don't tell me you got it just because of Misa?"

"Yes. The more copies a magazine sells with a certain model on the cover helps you, does it not?"

The way he made it sound...Like he didn't buy it because he thought she was hot, he did it because it would benefit her? She opened her mouth, but couldn't think of what to say to that.

One day she asked for his help reaching a book. He got up, following her around a corner while she reached up on tip-toes, fingers wiggling showing him just how out of reach it was for her. As he reached over her head to grab it, she leaned in almost unconsciously, he smelled surprisingly good, warm. If warm was a smell. It was a strange mix of cologne, soap and candy. It was good to know, she always wondered if he even washed his clothes with how wrinkled they usually were.

When he handed the book to her she made sure to brush her fingers over his and whispered to him.

"Does Ryuzaki have a girlfriend?"

He blinked down at her. "I can't say that I do, why?"

"Then, can you help me with my homework tomorrow night?"

He frowned, thinking about it. "I suppose so as long as it doesn't take all night."

She reached up to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Sorry, I can't promise that."

She flounced away feeling giddy, noticing how he touched his face in apparent awe. It was going to be so easy. He was practically already _hers_.

* * *

But now that she's standing outside his apartment door she feels nervous. Her hands are slick with sweat, her throat dry. All the bravado and excitement she felt about finally getting her well earned revenge has weakened, leaving her feeling unsure. She had him scribble his address down for her before she left the library. She's still clutching it in her hand when she arrives and realizes now that she didn't even bring her backpack with her so he'll know pretty quick that something is up. She hopes anyway.

She checked and rechecked her outfit a dozen times before coming over. She chose her shortest skirt a pleated red one with, her lowest cut top and black thigh highs because she noticed he tended to stare at her legs a lot. As she taps on his door he opens it a crack almost at once, peering at her with those wide owlish eyes.

"Hello."

"Hey." She says shyly, "Can I come in?"

He nods, stepping aside for her to pass him.

His apartment is almost exactly what she expected. It's a studio so it's small, the bed nearby with its rumpled navy covers thrown back is just behind a small sofa. The walls are bare, no hint of self expression in his decorating. There are several books precariously stacked on a small table near the tiny kitchen, which is empty except save for a lone, unused looking microwave. Most other college guys rooms tended to have posters tacked up, with trash and clutter heaped everywhere. And while there are a few candy wrappers scattered on the side table near his bed, it's mostly clean which surprises her. It occurs to her that he may have cleaned up for her.

He looks awkward, standing there with his hands crammed into his pockets, as if he's unsure how to proceed. It makes her feel a little better.

"Um, should we sit down?" She suggests.

He motions her to the small couch.

As she settles herself next to him, she pulls out a small package of candy from her purse that she purchased at last second on her way to the train station.

"These are your favorite right?" She asks, handing them over.

He blinks at her and then down at the candy. "Yes, how did you know?"

"You're always eating them in the library."

"That's kind of you to notice, thank you."

She feels a rush of tenderness swell in her chest at this small expression of gratitude. Ryuzaki is usually so monotone, so aloof and yet agreeable to everything. And for a second she wonders if she can do it. Over the few weeks she's gotten to know him she now sees him as a sort of friend. She thought it would make it easier on her but now she wonders...

"What problem were you having difficulty with?" He's already tearing into the candy, pulling out a bright red cherry sucker and sticking it in his mouth.

She sees a peek of his tongue flick around the sucker in a way that's strangely erotic.

"It's not a homework problem actually...it's a boyfriend problem. You know my boyfriend, right?"

"Light Yagami." He murmurs around the sucker. She can't be sure, but there seems to be something else in his expression she can't decipher. Contempt? "Yes I hear he's a very loyal boyfriend to Misa." She also catches the hint of sarcasm in his words. _Does he know then? Maybe it's something that's well known around campus_. She cringes at the thought.

"No, he's not."

She hears him crunch down on the sucker.

She's looking down at her nails, not quite wanting to see his expression. He's the first person she's admitted this to and while It's integral to her plan for him to know, she doesn't want any pity. After all, she was the one allowing it. Her eyes stay focused on chipping away at the nail black nail polish on her ring finger while she speaks.

"He's screwing someone right now. That's why I'm here."

"That's why you're here?" He echos tonelessly.

She takes another deep breath and explains it to him. How she found out about Light's cheating, his secretive behavior, how he rationalized it to her, and how she felt coming here would help her. She tells him everything. She's kept it inside for so long, months of dealing with Light's infidelity and having to sit quietly by while he did it. He doesn't interrupt her, but his expression darkens when she mentions how angry Light became when he found out Ryuzaki stole his spot.

"And...are you fine with such an arrangement?" He asks slowly. "Are all relationships like that?"

She cocks her head at him. "No, I'm not fine with it. You're supposed to love your girlfriend and cherish her."

"I see. Forgive me for not quite understanding, why did you come here?"

"Because I was hoping I would be screwing someone else tonight too."

Ryuzaki goes silent. She can hear the leaky faucet dripping in the sink, but her heart is hammering so loudly in her chest she wonders if he can hear it more clearly. Despite her bravery in finally getting it all out, she feels weak and vulnerable. What if he rejects her? What if he throws her out, tells her she's horrible for even considering it? Or worse that he isn't even interested in her? She peeks up at him to see what he thinks, but his face is utterly blank.

"Who?"

She wants to smack her forehead. _Don't play dumb, you're supposed to be a genius!_ She looks him up and down meaningfully.

He frowns, turning his head slightly in confusion. The tops of cheekbones flush pink and his mouth falls open when the realization dawns on him.

_Yes, you!_

From his awkward, perched position he studies her shrewdly. There is a look of deep mistrust in his eyes she can't help but feel guilty about, something guarded that makes her want to prove herself.

She huffs out a laugh in order to cut the tension. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I don't like to be mocked."

Now it's her turn to feel confused. _He_ wasn't the one she'd be mocking, "Why would I make fun of you?"

"You don't feel anything for me." He explains patiently. "I can't imagine why you'd come to me for what, revenge?"

She rolls her eyes. "You think he feels anything for that other slut?" She pauses, looking at him seriously, "It's not like I _hate_ you. I think you can actually be pretty sweet when you're not buried in a book."

He still looks dubious, biting down on his thumb. His eyes are pointed at the ground.

"So you don't feel anything for me?"

"Do you like me?" She asks curiously.

He stays silent, seeming to be in deep contemplation. She had a feeling he might be apprehensive. Maybe thinking her offer was too good to be true. But it was simple, wasn't it? _He just needs a good push in the right direction._ And since she doesn't consider herself the best with words, she'll use action instead.

She scoots over on the couch to get closer to him. He sits back in alarm as she taps his leg gently, urging him to sit like a normal human being for a second, when his feet hit the floor, she quickly swings a leg over his, sliding to rest in his lap. She feels her thigh highs rolling down with the movement, her skirt rising too, revealing a flash of bare skin underneath. She feels a rush of intoxicating elation sitting there, acting more bold than she ever has in her life.

Ryuzaki is sitting up unusually straight, eyes wide with surprise and pointed resolutely away from her.

She cocks her head to the side, examining him up close. Her fingers trail lightly down his face, gently touching the dark circles under his eyes.

"You don't sleep much, do you Ryuzaki?"

"Get off of me, Misa."

Ignoring that, she leans forward reaching behind her. He looks confused again for a second until she produces a lacy black bra, pulling it from under her tank top and tossing it aside where it lands on his side table, hooking neatly onto the lamp. His eyes follow the movement with rapt attention.

"I could get off of you." She says playfully. "Or I could get you off."

She begins easing up the hem of her shirt. He looks entranced. She has pulled it up almost completely, so he can see the soft white undersides of her breasts before she stops, letting the fabric fall again.

His breathing is quicker now. His eyes already glazing over. She rocks forward in his lap, momentarily grinding against the erection she can feel currently stirring in his jeans. _Already_ she thinks excitedly. _Perfect_.

He blinks several times like he's trying to maintain some dignity and sanity, though she can tell they're quickly slipping away.

She leans forward again, this time to press a soft, chaste kiss to his chapped lips. She can smell the cherry sucker he'd been eating earlier. More importantly she feels a small, gentle return of pressure when she pulls back.

"Was that your first kiss?" She asks softly.

"Yes."

"Good."

He frowns at this. "I thought women preferred partners with more experience. I don't know what you're expecting from me-"

She places a finger on his lips. He looks panicked and stressed.

"I'll lead. I just want Ryuzaki as he is."

He closes his eyes. Whatever inner demon he is bargaining with inside is evidently losing. She can see his hands balled up in fists beside him, as if trying to keep himself from touching her. She studies his face. He's so pale his skin is nearly translucent. She's able to examine the network of purple veins on his closed lids, his eyes flickering beneath them, his dark lashes. _He's not so bad looking after all_ she muses. Up close there's some haunting quality to him that she finds alluring _._ Not quite handsome in the traditional sense, his face is unique, which in some ways is better.

"And what are your stipulations?" He asks, opening his eyes again, "To this...agreement."

 _So formal._ She gives him a small smile.

"Let me do whatever I want to you..." She says thoughtfully before adding in a rush. "And you can't cum until I say you can."

His eyes widen, a red blush spreads across his face. Maybe he wasn't expecting her to be so forward. She certainly wasn't. She just wanted to seduce him into bed, get her revenge and move on. But she feels her heart fluttering in her chest at the possibilities now laid before her. Light never lets her take control, never lets her have any say in how they have sex. She's just supposed to sit there like a good girl, like a perfect little doll, moan the right things, open her mouth and legs when she's told. She wants to take that frustration out on someone. She wants to take control for once. This might be her only shot at it.

"So you are a virgin?" She asks.

"Yes." He says it like it's obvious. He _did_ say he's never been kissed before now. She smiles again _good_. She doesn't actually care too much, but his lack of experience makes her feel more confident.

"Does this mean you're saying yes, Ryuzaki?" She's trailed a hand down to rest on his chest. Beneath it she can feel warmth radiating through his thin shirt and his heart drumming wildly against it.

He stares up at her, apprehensive, but undeniably turned on. He hasn't even touched her yet, but she can still feel him under her thighs, how hard he is.

He gives her a terse nod.

She feels a thrill of excitement, but she shakes her head reproachfully. "Tell me you want me. I want you to say it out loud Ryuzaki."

"Misa..." He sighs warily.

"Do I need to convince you?" She asks innocently. Her experience with giving head is definitely lacking, at least Light is always giving her critique on it, but seeing as how Ryuzaki's frame of reference is even more narrow, she doesn't think he'll be quite as picky with her technique. She slides off his lap, down between his legs and slowly begins unbuttoning his jeans.

His jaw is set and rigid and he looks as though he doesn't want to make a sound. She keeps eye contact with him until she finally palms the hard length of him through his boxers. He clears his throat. As she gets him free, he's hefty in her hands, bigger than she imagined. Maybe even more so than Light. And warm. _So warm._

He takes a sharp intake of breath when he's fully in her hands. She smiles up at him her hand barely caressing the silky soft skin.

"Say it." She whispers, her eyes bright with anticipation, "Say you want me and I'll lick it."

He leans his head back, seeming to fight with the desire. She can't help but think how cute he looks trying to maintain his composure.

She can't wait to break it.

"Don't you wanna know how it'll feel with my tongue on your cock?" She asks teasingly. "All you gotta do is say you want me and I'll do it."

He closes his eyes again before muttering out. "I want you, Misa."

 _Good boy._ She smiles sweetly up at him before she begins licking gently, tracing her tongue along the bottom of the shaft, up towards the top. He strains against her hands as her tongue swirls sloppily around the tip, his hips buck upwards involuntarily when she begins to suck on it.

"God... _Fuck_..." He whimpers and then immediately seems to regret it, smacking a hand to his forehead. But she loves it. Loves hearing how easy it it to affect him. His face flushes red, his eyes watery. She's barely done anything and he's already coming undone for her.

With her lips still touching the tip, she speaks against him: "Are you embarrassed Ryuzaki? Does it feel good?"

"Don't tease me-"

Her tongue darts out to lick at the small drop of precum now beading at the tip. He's about to say something more, but his voice cuts off abruptly as she takes him her mouth again, as deep as she can, pulling out to suck on the tip again and again. She sets a steady rhythm. One that's comfortable for her and one that is slowly driving him crazy.

She hates going down on Light. He always shoves her head down on him, choking her even when she protests. He also complains that she never goes far enough, never deep enough, never good enough. But right now she has no problem taking Ryuzaki past her usual limits. Even as her eyes are watering from how far back she's taken him in her throat, it's worth it to see how happy it makes him. How grateful he looks.

He slams his head back into the couch. Her saliva is messy trailing down his swollen cock and all over her face and hands. He's panting now, his hands grabbing at the cushions beside him, knuckles straining and white.

"M-Misa...I think-"

She quickly takes him from her mouth with a sudden wet pop. He looks like he's in pain.

"Why did you-" he asks dazed.

"Do you wanna cum?" She asks, stroking the wet tip with her thumb. He squirms. "You have to ask remember?"

"I-" He struggles with it, with letting go of control, she can see it. She wants him to lose it. She wants to watch him...

She began pumping him excruciatingly slow as she speaks sweetly. "I'll let you cum, but you have to beg remember Ryuzaki? Remember you promised me?"

His head whips to the side, his dark hair obscuring his red face. A few more expletives fall from his trembling lips before choking out in a small, desperate voice. "Please l-let me cum."

"Where?" She asks softly. He's biting his lower lip, eyes shut tightly.

She gives him a sudden, rough squeeze. " _Where_ Ryuzaki?"

"Your face!" He blurts out, more frantic for release as she slowly swirls her tongue around him once more.

"Are you sure?" She asks breathlessly.

" _Misa_ _please_ -." His voice is now at a desperate whine, a tone she's never heard him use before. No one has ever begged her before. She feels a rush of liquid arousal pooling between her legs. She squeezes them together, trying to chase the feeling.

"You're doing so good." She purrs, giving him several quick pumps until he cums, thick ropes of milky white coating her lips and chin.

He cries out, body shaking as the last few tremors rattle through his body. She watches his cock throb in her hands. She strokes him, the slick noises of his cum sliding against his skin sounds especially lewd and dirty and it's _wonderful_. He hisses through his slack jaw, and tries to weakly push her away, apparently feeling over stimulated.

She sits back and watches him in amazement, feeling exhilaration course through her. As well as being unbearably turned on. Where did all of that come from? She never knew that type of person lived inside of her. She wipes at her face with the back of her hand and reaches between her legs where she's completely soaked through her thin lace panties. She usually hates when Light cums on her face, but with Ryuzaki it feels different.

Like he's earned it.

"G-give me a moment." He pants. His face is still flushed bright red, he's thrown an arm over it as if to hide it.

"How long do you need to..." she trails off suggestively. He's taken his arm down now and he looks at her with the same amazement she's feeling, along with a reverent glow that makes her feel warm inside. It made sense for him, his first time with any girl would probably be explosive. Maybe he just wasn't expecting someone like Misa. She smirks at the thought, wondering if any girl who came after her would even compare. _He won't want anyone else_ she thinks possessively, _he'll only want me...Whoa, seriously when did my ego get this big?_ She's always had decent confidence, being a model you kind of had to, but this confidence was entirely different, it made her feel powerful.

"Just a few minutes usually." He mutters. His breathing is now returning to normal. He stands up shakily, haphazardly pulling up his jeans and disappearing into a side room she assumes is the bathroom. He returns with a small towel for her.

"Ah thanks." She says, wiping off her face. _Very considerate._

She thinks perhaps she's done enough to consider her job done. Technically going down on another man definitely counts as cheating... But there's still an unfulfilled ache between her legs and she wants Ryuzaki to be the one who to soothes it.

"The bed might be more comfortable." He mumbles offhandedly.

He's looking more bashful than she's seen him so far considering he was just in her mouth not five minutes before. She stands up and pulls her top over her head. His mouth falls open and she thinks it's so endearing that he immediately averts his eyes from her chest.

She steps forward, gently pulling him to the edge of the bed to sit with her. She leans in to kiss him again, this time he is more responsive, her lips part to allow him to explore her mouth with this tongue. She runs her hands through his hair, which elicits a soft, satisfied sigh from him. He's sloppy and inexperienced which somehow makes it better because all his kisses belong to her now.

When she feels his hands finally go to her waist, rising up slowly along her skin, she falls back onto the bed, pulling him with her. _Finally he's loosening up._ But she's impatient for more contact and grabs him by his wrists, dragging them up to her chest.

His hands hesitantly explore her there, cupping her experimentally. Each time his fingers caress over her nipples she lets out a little noise, encouraging him.

He begins getting more daring, kissing down her jaw, her throat and after pressing a small kiss on the curve of her right breast, he pauses, looking up at her.

"May I?"

She nods with a little smile on her lips at how polite he's being. "You may."

"If I go too far, please tell me."

She wants to laugh at this, but she's immediately distracted when he bends forward to lick at her nipple, his hand busy kneading her other breast. She lets out a moan, louder than before, as his tongue swirls around the hardened peak, taking it gently between his teeth. _God he is a natural_. It occurs to her that he's still far too covered up for her liking. She paws at his shirt and he pauses to quickly pull it over his head before going back to what he was doing before, only now he is more focused on his ministrations.

His hot mouth trails wet kisses down her abdomen and her stomach is now doing summersaults as he reaches the top of her skirt. His thumbs hook onto it but he stops. His messy hair has fallen into his eyes so he pushes it back with a hand. He struggles for direction, looking up at her with uncertainty.

"What do you want me to do?"

She sits up on her elbows, biting her lip. There _is_ something she wants, something Light never does. In fact, he flat out refuses to. All she's ever wanted was to be adored like she adores Light. To be loved and worshipped in the same way. They've been together since high school and while she loves when he treats her like arm candy, showing her off to his jealous friends like she's a prize, she realizes he doesn't intend to ever taste her like candy. Ryuzaki on the other hand...his expression as he traces a finger over her skirt down between her legs, feels exactly like he's eager to unwrap something sweet and it tells her he'd love a taste.

And for the moment she forgets all about Light.

"I want Ryuzaki to eat me out."

He nods tugging at her skirt at once, like he was hoping she'd say that. She lifts her hips to help him, adding quickly. "Unless you don't want to!"

She's seized with a sudden fear that she's asking too much of him and she's worried he'll make fun of her for feeling nervous about it.

"I'd like to."

"Say it then." She says in a hushed whisper, her heart pounding. "Say you...want to lick my pussy."

She feels her face go red. Somehow it's different if she's receiving as opposed to giving. She's not used to that.

He's now settled between her thighs, he presses a soft kiss to one and she can now feel his hot breath between her legs where he's running his finger again over the outside of her panties, applying the lightest of pressure. His eyes gazing up at her are black and when he speaks his voice is low and just as dark.

"I _want_ to lick Misa's pussy."

Why she doesn't catch fire she's not sure. She only nods weakly as he eagerly tugs her panties down her legs.

"You're so wet." The words tumble out of him thoughtlessly, reverently. She can hear a layer of lust lacing his words, that sends a fresh wave of desire straight to her core. She can feel his warm breath puff across her skin.

"You did that to me." She whispers encouragingly. "Every time you beg me I get so wet."

He bends down, his tongue giving a long, experimental lick along her slit, causing her to gasp, her legs shaking.

"Let me know..." He says. "If I'm doing alright."

She nods and shivers as he explores her with his tongue. It's obvious he's never done it before, his mouth searches for the best angles, kissing along her thighs, fingers tracing along her slippery wetness. He is slow, explorative, attentive to the noises she makes. She feels like she's dying in the best possible way. She gently guides him towards her clit which is now absolutely aching for his touch. When his hot tongue circles it she lets out pleasured gasp.

"Oh! _There_ , right there!"

His tongue laps at her again and again, her praise emboldening him. She feels his fingers prodding at her entrance before sliding one, and then another inside of her. She feels her body grip onto them immediately. _I want more of him inside of me._ She's absolutely soaked now, rubbing against his face, searching for relief.

"You're doing so...so good Ryuzaki. Don't stop..."

His strong hands that are now holding onto her thighs tightly, gripping them as she grinds against his face says he doesn't intend to.

Everything feels like a dream. She feels her body steadily rising towards a euphoric precipice, one that's been building since she sat on his lap.

She looks down at him to see him staring right back at her, she throws her head back as a few more strokes of his tongue sends her over the blessed edge.

As it rips through her, she clutches onto his hair, back arching off the bed and crying out as she presses into his face. She barely comprehends that it might be uncomfortable for him. All she cares about is how soft and wet his tongue is, how hot he feels.

She shudders, finally untwisting her hands from his hair, breathing hard. She can't remember the last time she came that hard. If she ever has. His face is wet when he sits up and there's a familiar hunger in his eyes that immediately makes her feel weak. Even though she's just coming down from an orgasm, another trickle of arousal leaks from between her wet thighs.

He crawls up to her without wiping his face so that she can taste herself on his lips. The wet, salty kiss is cut off as he struggles to remove his pants eventually extracting himself from them, tossing them over the side of the bed. They roll together until she's on top of him, she runs her hands along smooth planes of his pale chest, hips rolling along the length of his erection pressed against his abdomen.

"Please let me fuck you." He begs against her mouth. His eyes look wild and his voice is pleading with her. She slides along his length again, watching as his eyes nearly roll back in his head.

"Maybe I should just tease Ryuzaki like this?"

Another roll of her hips has him groaning, hips bucking upwards against her.

"Please... _please_ I want to...need to be inside you."

He seems long past the point of embarrassment. His begging and pleading switches something on inside of her. She doesn't even stop to think, she just reaches between them to grab his cock and position it at her entrance. She sits up to slowly sink back down onto him. As she does, it elicits a satisfied groan from him.

The way he stretches and fills her makes her breathless and more needy. She rocks her body slowly and watches as he grips at her hips.

She bends to kiss him again, and yelps in surprise when he rolls her over to pin her to the bed, his hips working to thrust into her.

"I'm sorry you're just...you're so beautiful and wet..."

She wraps her legs around him, entranced by the sweat beading on his forehead causing the messy tendrils of his hair to stick to it, the way his eyes roam hungrily around her body, the way his voice has become sloppy and thick with need.

"Do you ever touch yourself to me?" She whispers.

He nods fervently. "All the time."

Her heart soars at this.

"Maybe you can fuck me in the library." She says into his ear, she feels him shudder. "Bend me over the table and fuck me while everyone's there. Would you like that Ryuzaki?"

He's pounding into her harder, her voice shakes as she's jolted from the movement.

"I'll let you eat me out under the table." She says, panting and moaning between words. "Would you like that? Ah-I'll make you go to class with my cum all over your face."

He's slamming into her in earnest now, her dirty talk nearly driving him insane. It isn't just talk to her though, not in the moment. She doesn't even think of why she's even in his bed or how she got here. Only that it's exactly where she needs to be. She wants to turn him into a blubbering mess. _Her_ blubbering ness. She feels so possessive over him. She wants to make him hard in public and watch him struggle to hide it, watch him get on his hands and knees, begging her to let him cum. She wants to watch him squirm while she goes down on him, make him kiss her with his cum still on her lips.

He belongs to _her_.

She says all this to him. His thrusts become clumsy as he mumbles out. "Yes please. Please. I'm yours."

His begging only eggs her on. "Do you want to cum inside me Ryuzaki?"

His hips are crashing into hers as he cries out, forehead pressed against her shoulder. "Yes please let me...please..."

She didn't know sex could be like this. She had no idea anyone could look at her like that. Sex with Light was a careful, practiced choreography. It ended when he said, it started when he said. He never looks at her like this, like she has anything special to give him. Ryuzaki is so different. His pupils are blown wide, his eyes black with desire and acute need. He looks at her like she holds the key to everything. Like he's never seen anyone like her before. Her heart throbs in her chest as she hugs him to her, reveling in the feel of his hips baring down on hers, the sounds of him thrusting in and out of her.

"Yes-" She cries out brokenly. "You can cum in me."

"Thank you-" He chokes out, thrusting into her more wildly, "Thank you, _thank you-_ " his reverent voice cuts off as she feels him thrusting at the perfect angle, rubbing against her sensitive clit and her own orgasm rips through her at his words, clamping down around him as he continues fucking her through wave after wave of blissful aftershocks.

"So good." She babbles at him deliriously as he clutches onto her, feeling the throbbing, rhythmic spurts empty inside of her. "You're so good, _so good Ryuzaki_."

He's whimpering again, still clutching onto her and giving a few last, desperate pumps inside her now leaking pussy.

He collapses against her panting and sweaty. She brings a hand up to tousle his hair and hug him to her again.

To say she feels satisfied is an understatement. Her whole body feels like it's glowing. When the tears come she laughs through them. _Everything is so perfect._ Ryuzaki eventually looks up, his eyes widening in alarm.

"Misa does it hurt? Did I-"

She shakes her head giggling, "No it was good, you did so good." She caresses his cheek, watching as he leans into her touch. She wipes at her eyes. "Better than good you were amazing I-"

She cuts herself off before she can blabber on. She wants to shower him in praises though. It comes so naturally to her, it's effortless. The way he looks at her is addictive, potent like he's seeking something only _she_ can give. And she wants to. She wants to give him every part of her. It would be so easy.

He presses a quick kiss to her sweaty forehead before getting up, tugging his jeans on. She blushes despite herself. _How does he even know to do that?_ She thinks bewildered. He's searching around again and comes back with two water bottles he's pulled from the small fridge.

"You may need to replenish fluids after all that activity." He says matter of fact.

She laughs, but accepts it gulping down the water gratefully. She expects him to stay away or start acting weird, but instead he surprises her by settling himself against her again letting her lay her head on his chest.

They lay in contemplative silence for a few minutes. Misa struggles with the emotions coursing through her as she hears the steady thumping of his heart.

She loves Light, there's no doubt about that. They've been together for years she has their future all planned out! He said he loved her...This was supposed to made her feel better, like she's on the same ground as him, _vindicated_ , but instead she's confused, conflicted. Light has never made her feel this way. And now faced with the possibility of never feeling this again what she feels most is scared.

"Why did you choose me to sleep with Misa?"

His words hang in the air. It's a question with a complicated answer. At first it was purely because he is Light's rival. But if she found him unappealing she knew she probably wouldn't have gone through with it. As she got to know him though...something changed. Something about Ryuzaki pulled her in.

She tells him this and then adds, "I got to know you and...I don't know." She whispers, tears springing once again into her eyes. "It's just-."

She doesnt understand why she feels so emotional now. Her first time with Light she felt emotional too. Much too emotional apparently because Light was immediately disgusted by her tears afterwords. _"Why are you crying?"_ He asked her. _"I wasn't even that rough?"_ He didn't feel it like she did. She was so happy. Yes it was painful, and not quite what she expected, but she _loved_ him. They had just been joined together by that love. It was something beautiful to her, it seemed natural she'd cry. But after his reaction she made it a habit to quickly excuse herself to cry alone after they had sex. Lately she didn't need to though, at least not from emotion.

"Why do you stay with him?"

"Because I love him." She says softly. "We're going to get married and have a family it's already all planned out I can't just-"

"Why can't you?"

She sits up to get a better look at him. His eyes are wide and unreadable in the dark. He repeats it. "Why?"

"Well because," She explains, suddenly feeling disgruntled and irritated that she even has to explain it. "I love him!"

"Is this what people do when they're in love?" He asks, "You sleep with someone else when you're angry?"

She feels like he's accusing her and she doesn't like it. "He cheated first!" She says fiercely, "He's _been_ cheating on me-"

"Yet you still love him? Forgive me if I think that's strange."

"It's just fair." She says, her voice now rising. "Now we're even. It balances out-look I don't need to explain this to you."

"I had no idea relationships worked like that, tell me, how often do you have to tally up his mistakes? I imagine you can fill a book with them by now." His voice is sharp and dripping with bitterness. She sits up completely now to look at him more clearly. His expression is cold.

"Why're you so defensive right now?" She asks. She pulls the covers over her, feeling more exposed now than she has all evening. "You know why I'm here. I already told you everything."

He gets up out of the bed and paces around the room, having only pulled on his jeans, he's shirtless, his terrible posture curving his spine as he looks down at his phone with a blank expression.

"Ryuzaki?"

Theres a sudden flash of bright light that blinds her momentarily, along with the distinct sound of a message being sent.

He's taken a picture of her.

"Ryuzaki..." She says again, her voice now rising with unrestrained panic. "Who did you send that to?"

His eyes look cold even if his voice is oddly warm and apologetic.

"How else was he going to find out?"

" _No!_ " She shrieks, leaping up and snatching his phone away with little resistance. She can see herself naked in his bed with the sheets drawn up to her chest, her own eyes staring questioningly at her through the screen. The picture sent to Light's number.

"How could you do it?" She says faintly, dropping his phone to the ground. "I told you I didn't want him to know!"

She grabs him and shakes him to get his attention. He is limp in her arms, unwilling to look at her. She feels deflated. "I don't understand."

He extracts himself from her grip. "If you're under the impression you need _Light Yagami_ -" he says, voice thick with disgust, snatching up his clothes and phone from the floor. "To fulfill you even after you told me what he does to you, you're not nearly as smart as you think you are."

"Yeah? And what gives you the right," She cries indignantly. "-to even decide for me? Who are you to me-"

He straightens back up and stares at her accusingly. "You came into my life first or did you forget that? I let you come here tonight thinking you might actually-" he pauses shaking his head before muttering darkly. "Never mind."

_I might actually..._

"Ryuzaki-" She says shakily, "...before I came over did you think that I-"

In the dark he looks cold and lonely. She fights with the instinct to go to him, to comfort him. When he finally speaks his voice has a biting edge to it.

"You're the first woman who's ever talked to me like that and I imagine you'll be the only one. Forgive me for being so foolish. You've been a great teacher in relationships."

She feels sick again, hot tears streaming down her face. She thought he knew. Thought he could see through it all. Her flirting was so obvious to her. She knew how smart he was, she thought he'd immediately see what she was up to. He was supposed to just have sex with her and be grateful for it! There weren't supposed to be any real feelings involved. But even as she thinks of it that way she feels ashamed. She's using him like Light uses her.

"But...you still let me-we still-" She says haltingly.

"I might have been stupid to think you cared for me, but I'm not so stupid as to turn you down."

She _does_ care about him though, even before tonight. Her eyes shine with tears as he holds out her clothes to her.

"Light is a glorified abuser." He spits. "If he leaves you after this he'd be an enormous hypocrite, but for your sake I truly hope _does_ leave you."

She snatches her skirt from him angrily. "What, so I can go running to you? Is that what you want?"

His eyes flash with anger that extinguishes soon after, his shoulders sagging in apparent disappointment. His face is heavy with a sadness that makes her heart ache more. She just wants to take it all back, but she can't. It's too late for that now.

"No, Misa." He says pulling his shirt over his head, his voice tired. "I don't use people quite like that."

He presses her bag into her hands. "You can do better. Than either of us."

He turns from her and grabs a pair of keys from the side table, opening his apartment door.

"Where are you going?" She says in a small voice. _Please stay._

"On a walk. I apologize for ruining your revenge. I'll have a taxi come pick you up."

The door slams shut behind him, leaving Misa in the dark. Her phone has begun to ring from inside her purse, the ringtone shrill and insistent. A distant part of her knows it's Light, he'll be angry, he'll be demanding an explanation. That distant, less important part of her is urging her to answer. She only partly cares though, because she realizes she's more upset that Ryuzaki has left her than she is about Light finding out.

And she also realizes that maybe he's right, maybe she isn't quite as smart as she thought.

* * *

L takes a quick left down the corridor towards the task force headquarters, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he does. It rings at once.

"Yes."

"So? Is she the second Kira?"

"No. I'm certain she isn't. It seems Light has kept her in the dark, possibly to use her as an alibi in the future."

He hangs up after letting them know he'll be there soon and directs them to send a taxi for his guest. Afterwords he leans against a wall outside the building, eyes closed under the blue streetlight, lungs taking in the cold night air. He just needs time to clear his head, to process everything.

Since going undercover as a student at the university, L has been sure about only one thing. Light is Kira. He'd stake his life on it. Technically he already was.

His team is less sure. The son of the detective superintendent of the National Police Agency, a mass murderer? Even with L's flawless record of successfully solved cases behind him, they needed more evidence. Especially Soichiro Yagami, who balked at the idea that his brilliant son had anything to do with it and was thoroughly upset that L even suggested it. He agreed it was shocking, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that Light was behind the numerous killings. If he had to get his hands messy to prove it, so be it. He went undercover, for the first time in his life, at the same university Light attended.

Light was suspicious of him almost at once. He probably didn't know who he was exactly, but likely he correctly assumed he was involved in the Kira investigation to some extent. As a result he often went out of his way to carefully avoid L. It didn't matter, he always had eyes and ears on him, waiting for him to skip.

When Misa Amane began spending more time around L, he was suspicious that Light put her up to it. There was of course, a second Kira and Misa, the doting girlfriend, was the number one suspect on that list. Anytime he casually brought up Kira however, she brushed it aside, her mind apparently too preoccupied to care about a serial killer. He began to research her as well as Light. Her grades were abysmal and she spent her free time modeling for fashion magazines, her whereabouts were relatively easy to track. He soon began to think she may actually be as clueless as she acted

He initially regarded Misa as he did most models: gorgeous, but dull. She was a distraction in the case he fully intended to ignore if it turned out for some reason she wasn't the second Kira.

But it didn't help that on top of being beautiful, Misa was oddly kind to him in a way he didn't anticipate and wasn't at all used to. She often showed up at the library daily, dressed incredibly provocative given the setting, with treats for him, asking him for help with her homework, which she desperately needed. She always looked delighted when he solved even the simplest of problems, beaming up at him like he was the smartest man in the world.

He felt ridiculous that he actually found himself enjoying her attention.

Sometimes he'd feel her looking at him from across the room, like she was trying to figure something out. For all her kindness and sweetness he still kept his guard up, wondering if it was a ploy of Light's.

He stood behind her one day, noticing the angry purplish bruises on her. They stretched around her neck like a macabre necklace. He felt cold and sick when he saw them. When she caught him staring she shifted the curtain of her golden hair self consciously. Later when she explained Light's apparent temper he knew exactly how she got them and he felt more determined than ever to have him put away for the rest of his miserable life.

When Misa invited herself over he was intrigued by the prospect. He'd heard around the campus that Light was a two-timer. He thought perhaps she wanted to air their dirty laundry in retaliation and reveal Light's secrets. And admittedly, he secretly wondered and hoped she had an interest in him that _wasn't_ connected to Light Yagami.

He did not expect what _actually_ happened.

He should have stopped her the moment she alluded to sleeping with him. He should have rejected her, told her to go home, that he was too busy to humor her. But he didn't. He couldn't. The moment she slid herself into his lap his rational mind went blank, because suddenly every lurid, outrageous and unrealistic fantasy of his was actually coming true.

While it stung when he found out her apparent interest in him was for nothing more than to get revenge on Light for his infidelity, he found himself half wanting the same thing. An illogical part of him imagined the look on Light's face when he found out that not only did L catch him, but he'd been screwing his girlfriend behind his back as well. He wasn't usually that petty, but when it came to Misa he became someone entirely unrecognizable.

His years of carefully cultivated control crumbled to ground in front of that wisp of a girl. He didn't understand how or why. He found himself begging her in a way he never had before and the way he absolutely glowed incandescent with pride when she praised him was certainly concerning too.

He could chalk it up being stressed and pent up with frustration because of the case. Everything about the Kira investigation constantly felt dire and urgent. Every day passed with more criminals dropping dead of mysterious circumstances...It wasn't the first time he felt overwhelmed. He often came home from work and as soon as he lay alone in bed, his thoughts strayed to Misa Amane and his hands too, would stray.

But it felt good to finally let go, to not be in charge of something life and death for once. It felt good to make her happy, watch her writhe beneath him. In that headspace he'd give her anything she asked for, which was dangerous he knew. It was worth any price to feel her mouth against his, to watch her hazel eyes drift half-closed when he touched her, watch her pretty pink mouth pout and moan when he tasted her.

Everything about her drove him crazy. Flashes of their night together play on a constant loop in his mind. Her hands curling in his hair, her teasing words, her soft thighs cushioning his head, her perfect body enveloping him in slick, tight wetness, the feel of her laying across his chest. All of it felt like he was living another, luckier mans life.

But most of all he can't get the image of her caressing his face to disappear. It remains singed to his eyelids. Even as he remembers how angry she is with him, currently still in his faux apartment half naked and livid.

He snapped the picture of her almost without thought sending it directly to Light. He won't recognize the number. Misa doesn't know that though. The quicker Light Yagami drops her from his life, the safer she'll be. He'd make peace with the fact that she'd never touch him or likely even see him again.

He'll explain it away to the taskforce members who will inevitably watch her leaving from the cams, looking disheveled and upset or they'll notice that he quickly disabled the mic on him for privacy's sake, the moment she hinted at sex. It was to make Light angry, he'll explain, and angry people get messy and they make mistakes. They'll listen because they respect him and _he's_ in charge.

So he'll take that last sweet image of her cupping his face, gazing at him in adoration with him and carry it close for the rest of his short days. He can't imagine he'll ever get anything better than that, not someone like him.

Especially when he currently has several dozen murders to attend to.

**Author's Note:**

> Gah see, I meant to make this a short and sweet one shot and then one thing lead to another and now I'm already planning a sequel, maybe even a three parter idk! Damnit! lol It'll be a while though, because I'd like to focus on finishing CF, but I hope you enjoyed the smut in the meantime.
> 
> I really do enjoy the various interpretations of L's sex life. Everything from him being a lecherous sex fiend to a nerdy, shy, virgin. Most of the time my headcanon leads towards the latter(CF is a bit different on that front) along with him 100% being bi, but I could be projecting on that one. Idk, I just like the variety!
> 
> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment let me know what you think!


End file.
